Tangle
by spoke
Summary: yaoi. Why Duo should keep his hair in the bloody braid!
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Okay, this mess, I feel, needs some explanation. More than I could fit in a summery, anyway...  
  
Awhile back, when Gundam Wing first came out on Cartoon Network, I went looking for yaoi for it. Found a lot of good stuff. I also found, (and sadly I cannot remember the author's name) a list of her opinions on various GW couples. This was also very amusing. But what stuck in my head, thus causing this monstrosity, was and I quote:  
  
Duo and Zechs: All that hair! Wouldn't they get tangeled in it?  
  
To which my mind responded: Yes. Yes, they would. And here's how everyone else would react to finding them like that!   
  
Now, it got typed all in the space of one afternoon, and i'm not even sure what to call this these things. Are they script fics or something? I don't know. All I know is I came across them while typing today, so- why not?   
  
Oh, and i'm fairly sure some, if not all, are wildly out of character.  
  
  
Tangle  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lying in a bed, location unknown.  
  
"Damn, Zechs. That was great."  
  
"Is that my name? I'd forgotten. Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Witty, Zechs."  
  
Companionable silence falls over the room until...  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Duo?" yawns "Go where?"  
  
Rolls eyes. "To the bathroom, Zechs."  
  
" 'Kay." and as he tries to leave, gets yanked down...  
  
"Yeouch!"  
  
"Gack! Damnit, why'd you pull my hair?!"  
  
"Why'd I pull your hair?! You pulled... oh shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zechs... our hair's gotten all tangled."  
  
"Damn. Oh damn. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't panic, I'll just start pulling..."  
  
"Ouch!" Zechs slaps Duo. "Be careful!"  
  
Duo punches Zechs. "You be careful! This is your fault! You wanted my hair down!"  
  
We leave them, hoping that perhaps they will be rescued...  
  
fade to black 


	2. Heero or we're all going to die!

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Heero  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enter Heero, to the sound of dead silence.  
  
Duo:"er... um..."  
  
Zechs:"Hello, Heero."  
  
Heero's face goes pale; he growls... stalking up to Zechs, he grabs his throat. "Omae O Korosu!"  
  
Duo, panicky:"Heero! No! Relena'll kill you!"  
  
"Omae O Korosu!"  
  
Duo, getting really freaked:"Treize will kill you! He'll have Une kill you! he'll send all of Oz after us! YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER!"  
  
After a second, his hands pull back. "You're right, Duo."  
  
He breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh good. You were scaring me, Hee-urk!"  
  
Hands on Duo's throat:"If you ever cheat on me again..."  
  
Wide-eyed, making very meek:"Omae O Korosu, got it."  
  
"Good." vanishing for a moment, Heero returns with scissors, cutting Zechs loose and kicking him out the door.  
  
fade to black 


	3. Relena shudders

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Relena  
  
* * * * *  
  
She walks in, looking to pick a fight with Duo.  
  
She stares wide-eyed for a moment.  
  
Then smirks:"I wonder what Heero will think of this?" and skips out of the room.  
  
Duo, glaring:"Omae o korosu, Relena! You hear me?! Omae O Korosu!!"  
  
fade to black 


	4. Trieze or I'm with Duo, here, can't run ...

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Trieze  
  
* * * * *  
  
Treize glides in; and comes to a halt, eyes flickering for a moment.  
  
Then they narrow. He smirks.  
  
"Well. Seeing as we have two relatively helpless young men here..."  
  
Duo:"You get any closer, you'll see how helpless I am!"  
  
Zechs:"Duo, shut up, I don't like the look in his eyes. Trieze, what are you thinking?"  
  
Trieze:"I'm thinking you two are going to owe me a serious favor." pause. smirk. "Why?" he purrs in Zech's ear. "Did you think I was going to take advantage? Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly, Zechs."  
  
Duo:"I don't even want to know what you'd consider a favor. You'd have to find me to get it, anyway, and i'm outta here!" and he dashes out the door.  
  
Trieze laughs softly.  
  
Zechs:"Damnit, Trieze!"  
  
fade to black 


	5. Wufei or aww! isn't he cute?

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Wufei  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei enters the room.  
  
"Kisama! What the hell are you fools doing?! Heero will kill you!"  
  
Duo:"Dammit, forget Heero! Help us, Chang!"  
  
Zechs is silent, eyeing Wufei's blush, and nice concealing pants...  
  
Wufei, eyes narrowed:"Listen, you two got yourselves into that mess, get yourselves out." He stalks out of the room, muttering to himself.  
  
Zechs:"You know, Duo, he seemed rather flustered..."  
  
Duo, miscievious eyes:"I know. We should track him down later."  
  
soft laughter  
  
fade to black 


	6. Quatre and Trowa or Q is cute, but I sus...

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Quatre and Trowa  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as they enter, Quatre falls to his knees giggling, hands clapped over his mouth.  
  
Trowa: "....."  
  
Quatre: "Trowa! That's .... sick...(dissolves back into mad giggle fit.)  
  
Duo and Zechs: "Dammit, guys!"  
  
Quatre -gasping for breath:"So -sorry -you guys -(full blown fit, cries so hard he's laughing)  
  
After choking down his laughter, Quatre suggests gently brushing their hair loose. It works, and:  
  
Duo:"Thanks, man. I don't know what we'd have done if Heero had caught us."  
  
Trowa:"....."  
  
Duo (shudders) :"I was trying not to think about it like that, Trowa. Zechs, do you... Zechs?"  
  
Quatre:"He already left, Duo. He said something about getting himself assigned to the most isolated colony he could find?"  
  
Duo grimaces.  
  
Fade to black. 


	7. Noin or poor lady although I think she'd...

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Noin  
  
* * * * *  
  
Walks into the room, and laughs.  
  
But where Quatre tried to control himself, Noin goes into hysterics.  
  
Zechs:"Damnit, Noin! Control yourself!"  
  
Noin:"C-c-can't! hahahaha-y-you'n-m-maxwell! your HAIR!"   
  
Noin continues laughing until she passes out from oxygen deprivation.  
  
fade to black 


	8. Dorothy or run, people: Catalonia is ver...

Gundam Wing? It's not mine. Know how I can tell? I'm typing this disclaimer. Yep.  
  
Dorothy  
  
* * * * *  
  
She walks into the room, stares and the claps her hands. "This is just lovely. You know, I think I'll stay and watch the show. Heero is bound to show up eventually."  
  
She leans back against a wall.  
  
Duo:"Aren't you gonna help us?!"  
  
Dorothy and Zechs look at each other, wondering if they just heard that.  
  
Dorothy:"Silly boy, then it wouldn't be a show."  
  
Zechs (growling) :"Dorothy, get out!"  
  
Dorothy (smirking) :"Make me!"  
  
Fade to black. 


End file.
